Recess enemies (Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Kurst the Worst) Push Kooky Off the Wall and Get Grounded (Sequel)
Recess enemies (Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Kurst the Worst) Push Kooky Off the Wall and Get Grounded (Sequel) is a sequel video by Sarah West, published on March 21st 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript Mundy's dad: Conrad, you have some visitors that I forgot to mention right now. Then Mundy's dad opened the door, and then Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Kurst the Worst came. Skeens: Oh no, Mundy! We're in trouble! Lazy Kid: Yeah, we're in trouble. Sue Bob: What are we going to do? Mundy: I don't know, guys. I think we better get out of here. Kurst: I agree with Mundy. Let's get out of here! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West, and I can't believe you five kids pushed Kooky off the wall, he was my best friend, so now King Koopa and the Koopalings are going to take care of him at the hospital, thanks to you naughty kids. And also you are the worst than my arch nemesis Luna Minami in the past year. YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000, and I agree with Sarah West. Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker, you got the idea from Humpty Dumpty. Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer, you are worse than Mikerawsaft Wendohs UTTP. Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly, a magical princess from the kingdom of Mewni. You kids will be forced to watch Barney and Friends for the rest of your life. Dorie: I'm Doremi Harukaze, also known as Dorie Goodwyn. I'm the pink Witchling. Mundy and friends, you'll all lose privileges to see films that are rated NC-17, PG-13, and R. Caitlyn: I'm Pop Harukaze, also known as Caitlyn Goodwyn. I'm Dorie's little sister and the red Witchling. Lawson and Friends, you will have to face the consequences and get held all the way back to preschool to think about what you did. Reanne: I'm Hazuki Fujiwara, also known as Reanne Griffith. I'm the orange Witchling. You're considered the worst lover of the Grand Theft Auto! Mirabelle: I'm Aiko Senoo, also known as Mirabelle Haywood. I'm the blue Witchling. Your mom's not gonna get you The Wizard of Oz in theaters! Ellie: I'm Onpu Segawa, also known as Ellie Craft. I'm the purple Witchling. I won't allow you to daydream about playing Grand Theft Auto until further notice. Mindy: I'm Momoko Asuka, also known as Mindy Santo. I'm the yellow Witchling. I'll call Santa Claus to only bring you lumps of coal for Christmas this year. Hannah: I'm Hana Makihatayama, also known as Hana-chan or Hannah Johnson. I'm the white Witchling. You won't go to any fast food places like Burger King, Arby's, White Castle, KFC, Chuck E. Cheese's, Chick-Fil-A, Starbucks, Arctic Circle, Peter Piper Pizza, Panda Express, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Little Caesars and Captain D's. Tommy Pickles: I'm Tommy Pickles, you are worse than Angelica. Chuckie: I'm Chuckie and I agree with Tommy. Phil: I'm Phil. Lil: And Im Lil. Susie: And I'm Susie. Kimi: And I'm Kimi, you will watch Baby Jake on TV. Boris: I'm Boris Anderson, you are the worse than my two sons and my daughter Caillou, Classic Caillou and Rosie. Doris: I'm Doris Anderson and I agree with my husband Boris. Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby, you are worse than Ivy Smith when she misbehaves for going to see The Barney Concert! Selkie: I'm Selkie, you are the worse than Scootatoo. Shaggy Rogers: I'm Shaggy Roggers. Scooby-Doo: And I'm Scooby-Doo. Velma Dinkley: And I'm Velma Dinkley. Daphne Blake: And I'm Daphne Blake. Fred Jones: And I'm Fred Jones, you kids will be given concussion time for what you did to Kooky. Weatherstar4000video: Sorry I'm late. I'm Weatherstart4000video. You are a disgrace to Third Street School, and you've been causing trouble for TJ and the Gang. Mundy's dad: I agree with all of them. You and your friends will be forced to watch shows you hate such as Barney and Friends, Elmo's World and Sesame Street. Watch them right now or else you will be grounded! Mundy did as he was told. Cast Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad)-Alan Mundy, Tommy Pickles, and Boris-Eric Skeens, YankieDude5000 and Chuckie-Brian Lazy Kid-Duncan Sue Bob Murphy and Velma Dinkley-Kendra Kurst the Worst, Sarah West and Kimi-Kimberly Woody Woodpecker, Momoko Asuka-Emma Tom Sawyer-Steven Star Butterfly, Onpu Segawa-Salli Doremi Harukaze, Susie, Doris and Daphne Blake-Julie Pop Harukaze-Shy Girl Hazuki Fujiwara, Selkie-Princess Aiko Senoo-Allison Hana Makihatayama and Lil-Ivy Phil-Joey Mrs. Brisby-Kate Fred Jones-Paul Shaggy Rogers-Young Guy Scooby Doo-Kidaroo Weatherstar4000video-Joey Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Lazy Kid's grounded days Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Kurst the Worst's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff